


治疗

by nantianmen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantianmen/pseuds/nantianmen
Summary: 放飞自我，还是囚徒斑带的背景，土哥帮斑友情（亲情）治疗他的啪啪啪厌恶症1是斑带，2是带斑前情提要：背景见scarlet luna 系列，囚徒斑标签，谨慎上车设定斑被各种抹布后对啪啪啪有心理阴影，即使身体有快感心里也不舒服。越狱后斑带住一起，当然适应过程是循序渐进的，先是抱和摸，后来发展到撸，终于有一天开始…有路人斑和路人带土提及





	1. Chapter 1

“斑，你确定？”带土洗完澡拿着必备用品来到斑的卧室，在他看来没必要这么快进行到上床这一步，斑对欲望的厌恶已经减轻了很多，不必逼着自己这么快克服后遗症。  
斑点头，带土不再说什么，脱到只剩内裤躺到斑的床上。他想应该先做点熟悉的事情放松一下，不过他们间熟悉的就是沉默地待着，非要说点什么更显得刻意。斑也利落地脱掉浴袍爬上床，坦荡荡地看着带土。带土反而有些紧张，他们还没上过床，而且他亲眼见识了斑刚越狱后对自身欲望过激的厌恶，生怕弄得不好搞砸了这次，没帮上忙反而起反作用。  
他们之间的气氛没有一丝暧昧，这么直接就干也不好，带土想着怎么调个情酝酿一下情绪，可是他也没和斑调过情，不知该怎么做。斑直接掀开被子凑了过来，双手搭上带土的肩膀，一路向下划过他的胸肌腹肌，最后一只手放在他的后颈慢慢抚摸。带土舒服地呻吟一声，这样才对，这才是他们的日常活动，调情什么的果然不适合他。带土一下子找到了平时的感觉，双手搭在斑身上轻轻地摩挲，几乎不带着挑逗的意味，只是像按摩一样感受着对方的身体。斑的肌肉在他熟练的抚摸下渐渐放松下来，他呻吟似的叹了口气，拽着带土的胳膊拉近了两人的距离。  
他们互相摸了一阵，带土感到他已经有点躁动，要是平时他肯定会压下自己的反应，不会让他的勃起碰到斑，不过现在是不是应该更进一步？带土犹豫着将手伸向斑的大腿捏了捏，看得出斑也有点反应，不过这节奏是不是太快了？  
斑似乎看出了他的谨慎，抚摸的手法变得色情起来。带土倒抽了一口气，却不敢反应太猴急，克制着自己不要碰斑的敏感带。斑坐起来拿过床头的润滑剂和套子，放在手里掂量了一下说：“一会儿我掌握节奏。”  
带土抑制住内心的蠢动，认真地答应了。他的目的是帮斑克服不好的回忆，又不是自己享受上床，不能沉迷于感官。他知道斑的厌恶来源于回忆里的强迫和失控，他绝不能表现得有侵犯性。他也坐起来拆开套子，问道：“今天怎么做？你来上我？你有什么不喜欢的提前说。”  
斑虽然面无表情，但是他绷紧的下颌还是泄露出一丝紧张。他嗯了一声，看着带土帮他带上套子，说道：“你别摸我，我说可以之前也不要乱动。”  
带土心说这可真是考验意志力，不过好在他对上床也不是很热衷，相信自己一定能做到。他把润滑剂倒在手上，试着去扩张自己。他以前少有的性经验也不怎么愉快，更没做过准备措施，虽然他们都不是怕疼的人，不过第一次上床还是愉悦一点好，这样也不容易联想到以前不愉快的回忆。  
斑一直在一旁看着，差不多的时候按住带土的手臂，沉下身子缓缓地进入他的身体。带土躺回床上，闭着眼睛长出一口气，身下酥酥麻麻的，有一种奇异的充实感。他感觉他的下身要爆炸了，急需抚慰，不过他答应了斑不乱动，也怕他赤裸裸的欲望给斑带来不好的联想，强忍住撸一把的冲动把双手按在身体两侧。他睁开眼睛，斑的脸上是少见的潮红，眼中也有了少许饥渴。他不是没见过斑情动的样子，可是现在和他每次被下药的反应都不一样，少了混乱和放纵，却更加吸引人。这是因为我啊，带土想，他因为我这个表情，真好看，他会因为我高潮吗？  
不对不对，我在想什么，居然又想着自己爽，对得起斑找我治疗的信任吗？带土在心里自我批评了一番，现在比起摸自己的老二，他更想把手放在斑的身上，摸他的脸，他的胳膊，他精壮的腰腹，他敏感的脊背。呸呸呸，忍住，忍住。带土深呼吸，双手慢慢地攥成拳头，他现在觉得他全身都要爆炸了，操，真他妈爽，他不能再看着斑的脸了，再看下去他要死于心率过快了。在得到许可前不能碰斑，这是原则，绝不能毁了这次已经成功了一半的治疗。  
突然斑的手撑在了带土的胸口上，试探性地来回抚摸着。带土只觉得一阵电流窜上脊背，他把一声操憋回喉咙，张开嘴大口呼吸着。他无意识地蹙着眉，眼神迷离地看着斑，真是犯规呀，不让他摸居然反过来摸他，天知道他用了多大的毅力才控制住双手。斑的头发垂到带土脸上，带土有点痒，申请道：“斑……我能碰你头发吗？”  
带土这一开口几乎吓了自己一跳，他声音中的欲望相当明显，沙哑得不正常。斑似乎比刚开始放松了不少，他把自己的头发别在耳后，按住带土的手腕，大拇指慢慢摩挲着带土的脉搏。带土感到斑的动作渐渐加快，他被一下一下顶到深处，爽到意识都要飞出身体，唯一剩下的理智就是不能乱动。斑手上的动作也大胆起来，渐渐和平时温馨的抚摸完全不同，带着纯粹的情欲。他几乎把带土的全身摸个遍，终于把手放到带土的老二上，带土这次没忍住飙出一大串脏话，仰头呻吟着。这是斑第二次摸他的老二，实在是太刺激了，要是秒射丢不丢人。带土迷迷糊糊地思考着，很快他就不能思考了，因为斑凑到他的耳边用低沉的声音命令道：“可以摸我了，带土。”  
“好的！哦操太好了！”带土在高潮的边缘搂住斑，两人几乎同时达到了顶峰。带土带着斑在床上滚了一圈，两人恢复到平时侧躺的姿势从高潮中平复。带土整个人都像在飘，他好不容易找回了自己的焦距，发现斑也在平复着喘息。他们收拾了身下的狼藉，带土的手还搭在斑的肩膀上，他问道：“感觉怎么样。”  
“挺好。”斑大方地承认了，他也没找到这次这么顺利，大概是因为带土答应了他不主动他很有安全感，几乎一次也没联想到监狱的回忆。带土很满意自己的成果，他从上床的状态里恢复过来，纯洁地搂着斑躺着。他很高兴能帮斑度过这段心理恢复期，他们的治疗很顺利。他要了一个纯洁的晚安吻，神清气爽地睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

“这么快......就要开始下一次治疗了吗？”带土捏着斑双腿的手一顿。

“继续，不要停。”斑指使道，“我觉得上次治疗效果不错，我想试试反过来。”

带土为了给斑按摩得更舒服，特意开着写轮眼找专业的按摩师学习了手法。他加重了力道，果然听见斑满意的哼哼声。带土有点不确定斑是不是他理解的那个意思：“反过来？你是指，你要在下面？”

“嗯。”斑在带土的按摩下逐渐放松，他闭起了眼睛，嗯了一声。自从上次的治疗后，他对自身的欲望已经没那么厌恶了，但还是对被进入有极为不好的回忆。他在监狱里被多次强制进入，这几乎给他留下心理阴影。斑恨极，他要克服这段回忆所带来的阴影，他不该被这种记忆掌控。

带土吃了一惊。斑怎样被非人的性虐他知道得一清二楚，他自认没人会有勇气正视这段历史，然后快速地克服它。但那是斑啊，没想到斑在这事上也雷厉风行。他说：“我是没问题啦。可是你，你确定？”

“这次也要我掌握主动。”斑眼睛一转，三勾玉定定地看着带土。

......  
......  
......

“先润滑，我来还是你来？”带土拿出润滑剂和套子问斑。

“我自己来。”斑接过润滑剂，伸入一根手指给自己扩张。

带土本来没有硬，在他看来，斑就是他自己，看着斑的裸体他不会产生任何冲动。但是看着斑色情地给自己扩张，听着啧啧的水声，带土不觉想到那次他和斑一起被上的时候，他听着斑的呻吟声硬了的事情。他到底为什么会硬呢？带土有些慌张。更加尴尬的是，回忆起那时斑脸上情动的表情，他的下面又开始抬头。

斑已经加到了三根手指，他看见带土的变化，笑道：“省的我给你撸了。”

“什么？”带土脸红了，说话也结巴起来，“你、你还准备给我撸吗？”他回忆起上次斑把手放到他小兄弟上时的感觉，哦天啊，太刺激了。

斑意味不明地笑了一声。他好像变得爱笑了，带土想。只见斑抽出手来，用嘴撕开避孕套的包装，伸手给带土戴上。

 

斑的手触碰到带土的下面时带土呻吟似的喟叹一声，斑做了个噤声的手势：“不要出声。还是老样子，不要主动摸我。”

 

“哦，好，好。”带土从爽中回过味来，这次也是给斑治疗，虽然体位不一样，但本质是一样的：帮斑摆脱不好的性交回忆。他当然不能顾着自己爽而辜负了斑的信任。

带土平躺在床上，问道：“怎么来？”

“我来。”斑的眼睛再次变为写轮眼，他一手撑住带土的胸膛，缓缓坐了下去。待到身体适应了带土的阳物后，他尝试着上下起伏起来。

带土蹙起眉头。他不是难受的，而是爽，太爽了，然而不能呻吟不能摸斑，这太考验他的意志力了。在带土没注意的时候，他的眼睛也变成了三勾玉状态。他抬头对上斑的眼睛，他看过很多次斑的眼睛，漆黑的、鲜红的、淡紫的轮回眼，按说他该很熟悉才是，可是现在斑眼里的情绪他怎么看不懂？

斑的双颊泛起淡淡的飞红。他看着带土愣愣的样子，居然觉得他很可爱，没忍住附身吻了一下带土的唇。

斑轻轻碰了一下带土的双唇便抬起头来，观察带土的表情。带土眨眨眼睛说：“呃......你这是要我给你按摩嘴唇？”给斑按摩手指他可以理解，毕竟斑的手受过重伤，不过嘴唇？好像加一处按摩的地方也不是不可以接受？

斑被带土的逻辑气笑了：“按摩？你是这样认为的？”

“不然呢？”带土迷惑了。他和斑的关系很纯洁啊，不过是狱友和室友，不是按摩还是什么？

斑把头发别在耳后，再次倾身吻了他。这次他加上了舌头。

带土被吻得气息不稳，他抬手想抱住斑，又想起不能主动碰斑的承诺，手僵在了半空。

斑结束了这个吻，他控制自己不要开出万花筒来，对带土说：“现在你可以主动了。”

“怎么做？”带土把手放在斑的肩膀上问他。

“从正面上我。”斑命令道。

带土犹豫着抬起斑的一条腿插进去，斑嗯了一声，脸更红了。带土刚才那一下刚好顶在他的敏感处，他第一次感到了被上的快乐。

带土没有经验，又不敢太用力，每次都是浅浅地戳弄。斑被撩得浑身发热，道：“还是刚才那里。对，哦，对！就是这，用力！”

在斑坦荡的叫床声中，带土更硬了。斑一边享受着带土的抽插一边撸动自己，在双重的快感下，他很快达到了高潮。

带土见斑射了，生生止住欲望拔了出来。他知道高潮过后再被插会很难受，他不能给斑不好的回忆。斑喘着，他支起身子：“我帮你？”

“不用啦。”带土自己草草撸了出来，“本来就是帮你治疗，你爽了就行，不用管我。对了，你感觉怎样？”

“很好。”斑说，要是带土不管接吻叫按摩就更好了。

“那就好。”带土很高兴，看来这次治疗也成功了。他没细想到底有没有“按摩嘴唇”这种按摩，和斑一起冲了个澡，钻到一床被子里睡了。


End file.
